Politics
Dialoge (im Jouster’s Private Gentlemen’s Club: Leavis, der Empfangschef, steht an seinem Pult. Johnny will vorbei, Leavis hält ihn auf) * Leavis: Haben Sie einen Termin? * Johnny Klebitz: Ähm... nein, ich wollte mich über eine Mitgliedschaft erkundigen. * Leavis: Wie bitte? * Johnny: Ja, unter diesem wüsten, von Drogen gezeichneten Äußeren schlägt das Herz eines reaktionären Scheißkerls, also pass ich doch eigentlich ganz gut hier her. * Leavis: Ich glaube, Sie sollten lieber gehen, Sir, bevor ich die Polizei rufe. Ich glaube, Sie sollten lieber gehen, Sir, bevor ich... * Johnny: Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, Mann. Ich sag dir was... dein Job besteht darin, die Ärsche reicher Penner abzuwischen, und warum auch immer, scheinst du zufrieden mit dir zu sein. * Leavis: Wenn Sie jetzt bitte gehen würden! * Johnny: Glaube mir, nichts täte ich lieber, aber ich habe eine Verabredung mit Tom Stubbs und, nun ja... ich soll mich hier mit ihm treffen. * Leavis: Oh, Mr. Stubbs, Sir. Okay, warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich, Sir? Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden. Mr. Stubbs befindet sich im Wellness-Bereich und bekommt eine Rückenmassage. * Johnny: Ganz genau. (sie gehen und treten kurz darauf treten sie in das Massagezimmer ein. Stubbs liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten gerichtet auf dem Massagetisch) * Leavis: Mr. Stubbs, hier ist ein Gentleman für Sie. * Thomas Stubbs III: Danke, Leavis. (mit Nachdruck) Und danke. (Leavis geht) * Stubbs: Du bist also David Grossmans Freund? * Johnny: Oh ja, wir kennen uns schon seit Ewigkeiten. * Stubbs: Ich liebe diese Männerfreundschaften. * Johnny: Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Also, was wollen Sie von mir? * Stubbs: Würdest du uns bitte entschuldigen, Schätzchen? (die Masseurin lässt von Stubbs ab und Stubbs erhebt sich) * Masseurin: Klar, kein Problem. * Stubbs: Und danke schön. Das war die beste Massage, die ich je hatte und die ohne Happy End endete oder eines ergreifenden Schuldbewusstseins im Nachhinein. (Stubbs stellt sich hin) * Masseurin: Bis morgen! (die Masseurin geht) * Stubbs: Tom Stubbs. Alles klar? (Stubbs steht splitternackt vor Johnny) * Johnny: Wenn Sie schon fragen... mir ist ein wenig mulmig. * Stubbs: Mach dich nicht lächerlich und keine Geheimnisse hier, Kumpel. Hör zu: Ich habe Ärger am Hals, Kumpel. * Johnny: Operationen können da heutzutage Abhilfe schaffen, glaube ich. (er weist auf Stubbs’ Penis) * Stubbs: Jetzt mal im Ernst... Grossman sagt, auf dich sei Verlass. * Johnny: Grossman? Das ist ein Arschloch. * Stubbs: Pass auf: Ich werde deine Intelligenz nicht beleidigen, indem ich dir den Guten vorspiele. Ich bin Politiker, ich bin zynisch, ich bin sehr hilfsbedürftig. Ich brauche Menschen, damit sie mich mögen. Ich brauche Menschen, die mich mögen, damit sie mich wählen. Ich brauche Menschen, die mich wählen, damit ich mich geringfügig besser fühlen kann. Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe... Bei meiner Bedrücktheit versuche ich, hier und da eine gute Tat zu vollbringen. * Johnny: Demokratie ist schon was Tolles. * Stubbs: Ich persönlich ziehe eine freundliche Diktatur vor ohne die Bevorzugung der Entscheidung. Aber lassen wir die politische Diskussion, okay? * Johnny: Gerne. * Stubbs: Leider hat ein schrecklicher Mann mir versichert, dass meine Chancen einer Wiederwahl gleich null sind. * Johnny: Warum? Erpressung? * Stubbs: Nicht ganz. Ich brauche Geld und er ist noch nicht tot. * Johnny: Was? Ich soll Ihren Vater umlegen? * Stubbs: Nein. Das ist doch pervers. Wie kommst du nur auf so was? Mein Vater ist Gott sei Dank vor Jahren gestorben. Nein. Meinen Onkel. Der scheinheilige Weltverbesserer kontrolliert das Familien-Treuhandvermögen. * Johnny: Whoa, das ist hart, Mann. * Stubbs: Ja, wie eine Festnahme wegen Drogenschmuggels und eine darauf folgende dreißigjährige Gefängnisstrafe. Ich meine dich und deine kleine Gang. * Johnny: Ich verstehe, Sie geben einen wundervollen Politiker. * Stubbs: Ich weiß. Du musst den alten Sack noch heute umlegen. Mach was Spektakuläres draus. Stell’s als Terrorakt dar. Das wird meinem Wahlkampf an allen Ecken und Kanten gut tun. Leavis wird dir beim Rausgehen ein Päckchen mitgeben. Oh und Klebitz... vertraue mir: Ich bin, wer ich bin, passe aber auf helfende Hände auf. * Johnny: Ein Erpresser mit Gewissen, schön. (Johnny geht hinaus und steht mit einem Raketenwerfer auf der Columbus Avenue. Nachdem der Onkel erledigt ist, ruft Johnny wieder bei Stubbs an) *'Stubbs': Okay, Klebitz. Ich will gute Nachrichten. Ich bin schon fast zufrieden mit der Lobrede, die ich habe schreiben lassen. *'Johnny': Leider kann ich Sie nicht enttäuschen, Stubbs. Ihr Onkel weilt nicht mehr unter uns. Für mein Gewissen hoff ich, dass ihr Mangel an Menschlichkeit in der Familie liegt. *'Stubbs': Er war ein Mann des Volkes, ein Philanthrop, ein aufgeblasener Windbeutel und gelegentlicher Lustknabe. Man kann sagen, ein typischer Stubbs. Schlaf gut und schau bald mal im Club vorbei. Mission Da es momentan außer Motorradrennen oder Treffen mit euren Freunden Terry, Jim oder Clay nicht viel zu tun gibt, macht ihr euch auf den Weg nach Algonquin, um herauszufinden, was dieses reaktionäre Arschloch (O-Ton Johnny) von euch will. Ihr benehmt euch beim Empfang wie üblich daneben und steht kurz darauf vor dem nackten Politiker, er hat im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hosen runtergelassen. Nebenbei erzählt er euch, dass ihr seinen Onkel ermorden sollt, der auf dem Familienvermögen sitzt und dies verwaltet, ohne dabei seinen Neffen Thomas Stubbs III. (also sich) in angemessener Weise zu berücksichtigen. Nun weiß Johnny, was er eigentlich schon immer wusste, nämlich dass die da drüben keinen Deut besser sind als die Mitglieder der Lost, im Gegenteil. Hier ist einer so kaltblütig, um seine eigene Verwandtschaft ausschalten zu lassen, das nötigt Johnny nicht gerade Respekt ab, aber macht ihn sprachlos, da der Politiker noch skrupelloser ist, als Johnny angenommen hatte. Nach der Zwischensequenz habt ihr automatisch einen Raketenwerfer mit fünf Schuss Munition zur Hand und einen nagelneuen Hexer vor der Tür stehen. Als erfahrener Hase habt ihr sicher an eine Schutzweste gedacht, wenn nicht, schnell nachholen. Ihr habt ein Zeitlimit, bis wann ihr dort sein müsst, das sind sieben Spielstunden und ist somit großzügig genug, um euch entsprechend aufzumunitionieren. Je nachdem, was ihr besser beherrscht, abgesägte Schrotflinte, oder MP5, egal, davon solltet ihr reichlich Munition haben, denn es gibt einen schwierigen und einen einfachen Weg, die Mission zu erledigen. Aber egal, welchen ihr wählt, ihr habt im Anschluss an den Mord drei oder vier Fahndungssterne, die ihr so oder so loswerden müsst. Der erste Weg führt euch ans Nordende des Flughafens. Das Einganstor dort wird schwer bewacht. Fahrt ihr durch zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz, so greift den Hubschrauber am besten aus Ost-Südost an, da sind noch nicht so viele Polizisten. Holt ihn mit dem Raketenwerfer vom Himmel und schwingt euch wieder auf das Motorrad. Der Flughafen wird jetzt abgeriegelt und ihr sitzt in der Falle. Stubbs hat netterweise vorgesorgt, und einen Wärter am südlichen Tor bestochen, der euch durchlässt. Flieht und die Mission ist geschafft – das ''war der schwierige Weg. Leichter geht es, wenn ihr in Sichtweite des Tores außerhalb des Flughafens wartet (dort, wo die Meldung erscheint, der Onkel sei im Landeanflug) und nicht absteigt. Ruhig Blut, denn gleich kommt eine kleine Kolonne aus drei Fahrzeugen herausgefahren. Euer Ziel ist der mittlere Wagen, der mit dem roten Pfeil obendrauf. Gebt ordentlich Gas und feuert aus nächster Nähe mit der abgesägten Schrotflinte drei-, viermal auf den Wagen, sodass er brennt – die Schrotflinte sorgt dafür, dass die Insassen ebenfalls brennen (warum, wird vermutlich ewig ein Rätsel bleiben). Alternativ könnt ihr mit der MP5 aus dem Wagen ein Nudelsieb fabrizieren, und den Onkel dergestalt um die Ecke bringen. Sobald die Meldung kommt, dass das Ziel erledigt ist, werdet eure Sterne los, und die Mission ist geschafft. Hierbei ist der Vorteil, dass ihr nicht absteigen müsst und auch nur drei statt vier Sterne bekommt, die ihr loswerden müsst. In jedem Fall beginnt aber die nächste Mission ''Coming down sofort im Anschluss, ohne dass man dies verhindern kann. Wenn man den Onkel noch am Flughafengelände tötet und danach bei der Flucht ebenfalls am Flughafen bleibt, kann man nach der Mission an der Stelle, an der die Wachposten am Tor gestanden haben, zwei Karabiner finden. Bilder Politics-01.jpg|„Sie wünschen, Sir?“ Politics-02.jpg|„Ich finde, Sie gehen jetzt besser.“ Politics-03.jpg|„Warum? Zu den raktionären Arschlöchern passe ich doch ganz gut.“ Politics-04.jpg|„Gehen Sie, ich rufe sonst die Polizei!“ Politics-05.jpg|„Mr. Stubbs, da ist ein Gentleman, der Sie sprechen möchte.“ Politics-06.jpg|„Danke, Leavis.“ Politics-07.jpg|„Keine Geheimnisse, mein Lieber.“ Politics-08.jpg|„Jemand steht meiner Wiederwahl im Weg.“ Politics-09.jpg|„Mach es spektakulär, es soll wie ein Terroranschlag aussehen.“ Politics-10.jpg|„Ich halte zu denen, die zu mir stehen.“ Politics-11.jpg|„Oh, ein Erpresser mit Gewissen, wie schön...“ Politics-12.jpg Fehler Die Nachrichtensendung Weazel News berichtet nach der Mission, Stubbs’ Onkel sei kurz nach seiner Ankunft im Flugzeug ermordet worden. In Wahrheit traf er aber mit einem Hubschrauber ein. Trivia *Dies ist die einzige Mission, in der die Tore des Flughafens geschlossen sind, sie mit Personen bewacht und Perennials abgesperrt sind, das FIB mit Schafters vor Ort ist und ein Hubschrauber auf dem Flughafen landet. *In der Beta-Version musste Johnny sich eine Uniform der Gepächwagenfahrer besorgen und das Rollfeld betreten. Fortsetzung *Datei:Annahmestelle-ashley.png – Ashley Butler → Coming down (automatisch per Anruf von Ashley) *Datei:Annahmestelle-stubbs.png – Thomas Stubbs → Off Route (falls man schnell genug ist) *20px – Terry Thorpe → Gangkriege (Nebenjob) en:Politics es:Politics Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Thomas-Stubbs-Missionen Kategorie:Beta-Fassung Kategorie:Spielfehler